


The Best is Yet to Come

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's not ready to have sex, but maybe he's ready for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best is Yet to Come

It's embarrassing for Dan, to have to look at Phil and say he's not ready for sex. 

It's even more embarrassing because he couldn't think of a way to say it before now - in Phil's bed, shirts off, mouths pressed slick and close, Phil's hand stroking up and down Dan's stomach with a closer dip toward the band of his pants with every sweep. 

Phil's hands are shaking, and that makes Dan feel better and worse at the same time. He doesn't want Phil to stop kissing him but he's not sure he wants any more and everything is so confusing and he's so fucking hard. He says _no_ once in a soft whine and Phil hesitates. He says it a second time and Phil's gone completely, edging back so far away he almost falls out of his bed. 

He's been with Phil in person for less than a day, and he's going to ruin it. The flurry of panic and anxiety has him reaching for Phil. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Phil is saying. 

Dan interrupts him to blurt out, "I just don't know how far I want to go yet." 

There's a world of insecurity in Phil's eyes and Dan knows this is not how either of them expected it to go. He kisses Phil again, desperate and eager, because he wants Phil at the same time he's terrified of wanting. 

"It's okay," Dan says. "I'll tell you when it's - you know. Too far. Trust me." 

"You're sure?" Phil asks, but he doesn't need to worry. If there's anything Dan feels confident in at this moment, it's that he could say anything to Phil and Phil would listen. 

* 

A break, two bowls of ice cream, the first twenty minutes of a movie they won't remember the plot to later - and they end up back where they started. Maybe Phil holds back a little more, lets Dan set the pace entirely, but Dan's okay - he's feeling okay now. The background noise makes it all less weighty and now that he's gotten the hard words out he feels almost comfortable enough to wonder why he needed to say them in the first place. 

Because, the truth is, he's very hard now and very much wants to know what kind of noises Phil would make if Dan were grabbing his ass without the pajama pants between them. He's almost tempted to tell Phil that he changed his mind, except that he's pretty sure at this point Phil wouldn't actually have sex with him if he wanted to. 

And that's probably good, because he's really not ready. If it were only sex, maybe - but everything with Phil is so much more. He has that feeling he gets during really good movies or tv shows, where things are so good it's almost nauseating, like he needs to hit pause and walk away for a minute to calm himself down. 

He wants Phil's hands on him, he wants to touch Phil and taste Phil and know every part of him. He can't handle everything at once, but maybe, he thinks, a little bit wouldn't be bad. 

"Hold on," Dan says, a laugh caught on a moan. "I need to - shit, sorry, it's just - I need to. Adjust.." 

His cheeks burn with the last word and he slides his hand into his pants. He just means to tug himself into a more comfortable position but his fingers against himself feels electric and divine. He whimpers without meaning to. "Shit," he whispers again. "Sorry." 

"You should. You'll feel better," Phil says, eyes trained on the shape of Dan's hand in his pajama bottoms, the shape of his knuckles pulling tight against the crotch where he's still got his hand on himself. "I can go and let you-" 

"Stay," Dan whispers, because he's hard as a fucking rock and he wants nothing more to get off and soon but he doesn't want Phil to leave either. "Unless you don't-" 

Phil's mouth comes down on his a little too forcefully, but it's still so good. His voice sounds wrecked and his eyes are wild, wide and overwhelmed. "No, I will, I want- how do you want me-?" 

"Just stay." Dan starts to move his hand, working with the little space he has. Then because Phil looks so helpless he adds, "Kiss me." 

And fuck, does Phil deliver on his request. He leans in so close that his chest is pressed against Dan's upper arm, the arm constantly moving as he works himself over. It feels so fucking intimate. He's had sex before but he's never masturbated while laying in bed with someone else, never felt the pulse of his own dick in his hand with someone else's tongue in his mouth. 

"Dan." Phil's groan is strangled. Dan looks down and realizes the tip of his dick is poking out now from underneath the elastic band. 

Phil's staring at his cock and Dan can't even be embarrassed. The way Phil's watching feels too good. His toes curl and he'll hate himself later when he remembers how loud he is but right now he hasn't a single fuck to give. He's sweating everywhere, the small of his back and the crease of his thighs and and the room smells like sex now and it's all him 

He whines louder and cranes his head toward Phil until Phil stops staring and kisses him. It's messy and coordinated but Phil's tongue swiping into his mouth and the fingers Phil suddenly trails over Dan's neck hit him like a brick wall. It laps higher and higher until he can't take it any more, crying out loud into the kiss and not even minding when Phil breaks away to watch the way he comes so hard he can feel a spurt slick against his collarbone. He watches Phil watching him come, his own hand still tucked away but not hiding much at all anymore. It draws out the intensity in an excruciating way.

"I need to-" Phil's hoarse, eyes roaming everywhere. 

"Yeah," Dan encourages. He pulls his own hand clean and tries to be subtle wiping what smeared onto his fingers against his own thigh. 

He watches Phil reach down and palm himself. He understands now why Phil was staring, why his eyes wouldn't stay in one place. Dan frustrates himself not being able to watch Phil's face and his hand at the same time but he settles on face because the way Phil looks blissed out as he comes rocking into his fingers is wank material for the next century. He has more focus now, a clearer head, and he cups Phil's face in his hands and kisses him hard while Phil works through it and comes down. Phil shakes into his, his whole body wracked with little tremors, and whispers Dan's name like a plea when he pulls away. "Oh," he says, like he's just had some kind of revelation. 

"Oh," Dan agrees. 

Phil kisses him again and again, tenderness in every touch, until they're both back to breathing somewhat normal. He finally pulls back just to screw up his face. "Well, this is gross now." 

Dan laughs. "Wow. Pillow talk." 

"Shut up." Phil grins through his bashful expression. "You know what I mean." 

"I do." Dan assures him.

Ten minutes later he's fighting yawns as he gets back in bed after a quick clean up. Phil's already there, shirt off and under the covers. "I thought we could back the movie up?" He asks. 

"I'm just going to fall asleep," Dan warns him. He gets under the duvet and ducks his head to hide a smile at the way Phil immediately holds an arm out for him. 

"That's fine if you do," Phil says, hand reaching up to brush the hair away from Dan's forehead. Dan doesn't even try to fight it when his eyes grow sleepy. He drifts off with a smile on his face, wondering why he'd ever thought he needed to be scared when Phil is so wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read and reblog on tumblr!](http://slightlydizzier.tumblr.com/post/137774400824/the-best-is-yet-to-come)


End file.
